Lindsay Boxer
Lindsay Boxer Lindsay Boxer is the main protaganist in James Patterson's Women's Murder Club. ''along with Claire Washburn, Cindy Thomas, Jill Bernharndt, and later Yuki Castellano. TV series * She is recently divorced in the beginning of the series. Her father left her and her younger sister, Catherine, when she was very young. He was also a police officer in San Francisco. Her mother died of breast cancer later on. She attended Berkeley, but later transferred to San Francisco State to help with her ailing mother. . She is a transplant from her native Texas, as noted by Jacobi in "Play Through the Pain." *She has a lingering obsession over the "Kiss-Me-Not" killer,[7] whose case she worked for five years; that obsession led to the breakup of her marriage to Tom Hogan. At the end of the first episode, the "Kiss-Me-Not" killer returns, and though the FBI is now in charge of the case, Lindsay has a hard time letting go. In "FBI Guy", she reveals that her attic is full of information on Kiss-Me-Not's victims and that she considers the destruction of her personal life an acceptable exchange for capturing him. *She had a miscarriage while she was married to Tom Hogan ("Maybe, Baby"). After having a one night stand with Tom prior to his wedding to Heather, she has a pregnancy scare, though it turns out she is actually anemic. *She owns a dog, Martha, who she adopted after her original owner was murdered. Personal Life *''1st to die, she is diagnosed with Neglis aplastic anemia, a blood disease related to leukemia. Her off-and-on partner on the force is Warren Jacobi, who, despite having ten more years of experience, is subordinate to her. Part way through the book, she gets a new partner, Chris Raleigh, who is an ex-cop and a media-containment specialist for the Mayor. After opening up her heart and bed to him, he is murdered. In the following books, she starts dating Joe Molinari, vice-president of homeland security. She has a sister named Cat and two nieces, Brigid and Meredith. Her mother died of cancer when she was 24. Her father, Marty Boxer, left the family when Lindsay was thirteen; and she's seen him only twice since. When he shows up on her doorstep in book 2, she lets him in, only to be betrayed again. Facts *She is described as being 34 years old, 5'10 almost 6 feet tall with ash blonde hair. With a slender sleek build. *She's been in Homicide for six years, the past two as lead homicide inspector for the San Francisco Police Department. *During which time, she is partnered with Warren Jacobi for the past 2.5 years, though he has 7 years under his belt with the department she is the senior, inspector-sergeant investigator. *For the past six years she's had Martha, a sweet border collie. *Was sociology major at San Francisco State University. *She was married for three years and divorced by the time we are first introduced to her character. *She's diagnosed with Neglis aplastic anemia, a blood disease related to leukemia that is treatable but potentially life threatening. Weekly rounds of blood transfusions are par for the course in hopes of raising her levels. Relations *'Warren Jacobi' partner for 2.5 years prior to incidents in 1st ti Die. *Father, Marty Boxer, ran out on her family and Lindsey when she was 13 years old. Only saw him twice since then; once at her mothers funeral and the other time when she graduated from the academy; until 2nd Chance, when he knocks on her door looking for a 'reconciliation'. *Takes care of sister, Cat, '''when their '''mother is diagnosed with breast cancer. Sadly her mom loses the fight and dies when she is 24. Cat lives in Newport Beach and has two daughters Brigid and Meredith. *Claire Washburn *Cindy Thomas *Jill Bernhardt *Yuki Castellano *'Chris Raleigh' and Lindsay first meet during the bride and groom murder investigations. After some hedging on her part she eventually allows him into her bed and her heart, where it bloomed into love and who knows what else, if not for his tragic death. *'Joe Molinari' hh Category:Characters